Ears and Promises
by inuzrule
Summary: In a fit of curiousity, Soubi paints Ritsuka without ears. Read and review, please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless.

Soubi woke up seeking a challenge, so, as he brushed his teeth, he set himself one: He would paint Ritsuka ear-less.

It wasn't like Soubi hadn't drawn his sacrifice before; he had, and he had given the picture to him, where it had been received with open and congratulatory arms. The challenge wasn't in drawing Ritsuka… It was drawing an ADULT Ritsuka that was the problem.

The cat ears were such an integral part of Loveless…the tail too. It was hard to even _imagine_ them gone, never mind painting it onto a canvas.

Yet, Soubi remained optimistic. And if he succeeded, it would be another gift to bestow upon Ritsuka. So, he set to work, mixing a delicate combination of violet and gray for the eyes.

---

Ritsuka was lying on his bed when Soubi knocked. It always surprised him when he did that, although he expected him to show. Tonight, Soubi had a canvas under his arm, covered with a white cloth. As Ritsuka opened the window leading out to the balcony, Soubi hid the canvas behind his back.

"I have something for you, Ritsuka." Soubi smiled at the cat-boy.

"Is it another picture? Can I see it?" Ritsuka's eyes danced in anticipation, remembering the last painting Soubi had given him.

"Yes to both questions." And he relinquished the painting.

Ritsuka took the painting, and uncovered it. It was too big to hold comfortably, so he placed it on his bed and stood back to admire it.

Instantly, Ritsuka recognized the photo he'd used for reference.

It was one of himself that he'd greatly disliked, simple because he looked pitiful. He had been badly beaten and bruised, and it showed. He had printed the photo for Soubi with great reluctance, and yet…

Soubi had transformed his wounds. His face, with the bruising under the eyes, had nothing but a light shadow here and there, and effect of the light. The bandage on his right cheek was MIA, as well as the swelling of his jaw.

Ritsuka was so intent on the picture, that he jumped about fifty feet in the air when Soubi coughed.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I like it. You changed a lot."

"Oh, so you noticed. I thought your reaction would be more violent."

"Why? I mean, yeah, it's weird to see a picture of me without injuries, but…"

"I meant the ears."

Ritsuka did a double-take, grabbing the furry appendages.

When he realized the live set was still attached (to his immediate relief), he took another look at the portrait.

Right there, plain as day, so obvious it was hard to see how he missed it: No ears, no tail, no cat-like appendages to speak of.

"Soubi! What the hell!?"

"There we go! That's the Ritsuka I know!"

"Why would you take my ears?!?"

"On the plus side, at least we know that you'd remain as cute as ever!"

"Soooouuuubiiii!!"

"I just wanted to envision Ritsuka-kun when he's older, and painting was the only way to do it."

"But… you took my ears." Ritsuka grabbed possessively at the other cat-like feature. "My tail, too!"

"I'd like to think Ritsuka gave them to me. Like I gave him this painting. As a gift, to show he cares for me." Soubi gently ruffled Ritsuka's hair, before pulling his lovely Loveless into an embrace.

"You're so cheesy, Soubi." Even as he said it, Ritsuka returned the hug.

"Really? I'd like to think I was all dashing and romantic."

"Maybe. Soubi, there's something else." Ritsuka struggled to remain upright, to see Soubi's face.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you draw those wounds of mine? I always have them."

"Wounds heal, Ritsuka. Did you honestly think that after you give me your ears I'll let you stay here? When you get old enough, I'll let you live with me." Soubi once more pulled the cat-boy down into his arms, and started stroking his hair.

"Really? You mean it?" It sounded too good to be true for Ritsuka's tastes. "Can you really do that?"

"I don't see why not! And we could invite Yuiko and Yayoi over to play video games or something."

"And Kio and Youji and Natsuo?"

"Yep, and maybe even Hitomi-sensei, if you want."

Ritsuka happily curled up in Soubi's arms, like the kitty he was. A real smile graced his cute face, and it only grew wider when Soubi kissed the top of his head.

Slowly, the younger boy became sleepy, and he half-drifted off into dreamland. But, he had something left to say, even as his eyes drooped close.

"Soubi, can we bring Seimei's shrine with us?"

Soubi smiled softly, and sighed in a somewhat sorrowful manner.

"Of course we will, Ritsuka. How will we forget?"

---

Awww...so bittersweet. :( I make myself sad.

This is the brainchild of wondering what Ritsuka would look like ear-less. Soubi's an artist so...I thought maybe he'd be able to paint it. What this turned into was a romantic rambling with a semi-sad ending. ;;

I actually wrote this up in class on an exam day, about a month ago. It has a partner, which will soon be joining it on here. : D

Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!


End file.
